Rooftop
by aivilien
Summary: Kau tersenyum, masih menatap pesta kembang api, kau menepuk bahu Harry. "Selamat Harry,"


Rooftop / AU

Desclaimer: Harry Potter sepenuhnya hanya milik JK Rowling.

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam dimana hari ulangtahun tempat dimana kau dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Malam ini kau berencana untuk berpesta sampai larut malam dengan teman-temanmu—mengingat hari ini adalah hari jadi kotamu, orangtuamu membebaskanmu untuk berkeliaran di luar rumah.

Kau menghubungi sahabatmu, saat kau sibuk memasang topi merah kesayanganmu, memastikan tidak ada cacat diwajahmu, berputar sebentar untuk melihat apakah penampilanmu cukup nyaman dipandang, atau bisa kau sebutkan cukup menarik?

"Hai," sapamu pada sahabatmu yang tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Di bangunan yang sama tuanya dengan bangunan rumahmu dengan desain ala victoria yang tak pernah lepas dari kotamu.

Kau dan teman-temanmu berencana menghabiskan malam di atap rumah sahabatmu yang terkenal luas dan lumayan terawat, juga yang paling strategis untuk melihat pesta kembang api di pusat kota sana.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanyamu dengan riang, kau tersenyum setelah memoles bibirmu dengan pemulus bibir berwarna merah cerah kesukaanmu, cukup kontras dengan kulit putihmu, tetapi kau menyukainya.

Sahabatmu berkata bahwa teman-teman sudah di atap dan tinggal menunggumu seorang. Oh, ternyata kau cukup terlambat.

Setelah sekali lagi, berputar di hadapan cermin besar dengan ornamen naga pemberian nenek moyangmu, kau mengambil sepatumu, sepatu merah yang sangat cantik yang sekali lagi warisan nenek moyangmu secara turun menurun.

Menutup pintu rumahmu, setelahnya kau dapat melihat parade penyambutan pesta yang berujung di pusat kota.

Beberapa orang yang kau kenal menyapamu, dan kau hanya balas melambai atau sekedar tersenyum.

Kau melangkahkan kaki jenjangmu menuju rumah sahabatmu, membuka rumahnya seolah-olah rumah itu sudah seperti rumahmu sendiri. Lalu kau berjalan menuju tangga megah yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk sebelum kau melanjutkan menaiki tangga yang berputar menuju atap rumah.

Begitu sampai di atap rumah, kau hanya menemukan sahabatmu—tidak dengan teman-temanmu yang lainnya.

Sahabatmu semenjak kecil kini memakai setelan hitam yang membuatnya nampak begitu tampan. Cukup mengesankan jika kau bersanding dengannya—kalian mungkin sudah seperti pasangan terbaik sekota, jika saja ada nominasi seperti itu di penghargaan tahunan di kota selain pasangan konyol sekota yang semalam dimenangkan oleh keluarga yang seisinya dipenuhi kepala merah, yang kau maksud tentu saja keluarga Weasley.

"Oh, ini kejutan, Harry," Kau memutar bola matamu, menyapu habis sekelilingmu dan kembali menjatuhkan atensimu kepada Harry. "Jadi dimana teman-teman kita?"

Harry hanya menunjuk gudang yang berada di bagian selatan atap, gudang menyedihkan tempat barang-barang tak berguna keluarga Potter disemayamkan. Dan atas dasar apa yang menyebabkan Harry menjamu teman-temannya di tempat menjijikkan itu?

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, bagaimana mereka menerima dengan senang hati menunggu di sanam." Kau menunjuk gudang dengan dagumi, menggelengkan kepalamu heran, lalu menuntut jawaban kepada pemuda bermata hijau—sang sahabat.

Harry mengangkat tangannya, membuat pergerakan linglung, namun ia mencerminkan itu sebagai pengiring penjelasannya, "Mereka datang saat matahari tenggelam. Mereka sedikit mengacau, apalagi si kembar Weasley. Ah, jangan lupa, Weasley lainnya yang menghabiskan makanan," Harry melirik miris makanan yang hanya tersisa separu. "Kuharap kau mengerti, Hermione. Suasana sangay kacau, tadi. Beruntung kau datang terlambat."

Kau masih nampak bingung, ternyata.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Kau memijat pelipismu, "Maksudku, si kembar Weasley memang selalu mengacau dimana-mana. Lalu Ron juga orang yang rakus, kau tidak mungkin lupa untuk menyiapkan makanan cadangan, bukan?"

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa, ketika lengannya menggamitmu mendekati gudang, mengambil kunci, dan membuka gudang itu.

Kau ternganga.

"Bagaimana? Mereka tidak akan mengacau lagi. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus, Mione?"

Ya, tentu saja bagus.

Dimatamu, di dalam gudang itu hanyalah daging-daging yang tereonggok malang, masih ada sisa-sisa darah yang menetes dan jangan lupakan bau busuk yang menguar. Lekas, dirimu menutup pintu itu.

"Kurasa aku butuh penjelasanmu, Harry."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Semuanya."

Harry mengajakmu, ke ujung atap, memilih duduk di pembatas atap, menjutaikan kaki-kaki kalian di atas angin, sembari matamu tak lepas dari pesta kembang api, kau berucap penuh tuntutan kepada Harry.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Harry menarik napas dalam, kau meliriknya dan mendapati ia menatap pesta kembang api penuh antusias, namun mulutnya tetap menjawab.

"Mereka datang di matahari terbenam dan membuat kekacauan kecil."

"Aku sudah mendengar hal itu, jelaskan hal yang lain. Aku pasti banyak melewatkan hal menegangkan lainnya."

Harry menatapmu, ketika kau menatapnya, pandanganmu menatap mata hijau Harry yang berbinar penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tahu, mereka selalu membuat kekacauan. Apalagi setelah aku memberikan kejutan terhadap mereka. Mereka membuat kekacauan yang sangat mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, mereka hampir mencekikku jika saja si bungsu Weasley tidak mencegat hal yang dilakukan oleh si gila George."

Wah, kau cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

Kau membiarkan Harry tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan—maafkan aku, Hermione, tapi boleh aku mengatakannya?"

Kau hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mengijinkan Harry untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Malfoy."

Kejutan besar.

Kau mengenal Harry yang orientasi seksualnya menyimpang dan ini benar-benar kejutan ketika Harry mengakui dengan gamblang bahwa ia dan Draco menjalin hubungan—sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione." Harry menatapmu penuh penyesalan, tetapi kau hanya memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi setelah aku menceritakan itu pada mereka, ya, sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa mereka hampir mencekikku sampai hampir mati? Mereka juga mengataiku bahwa aku pengkhianat karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan mantan dari sahabatku sendiri."

Mata Harry muram, nampak sekali ia sangat menyesal.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Hermione. Aku tidak cukup baik dalam mengontrol emosiku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mereka di gudang, daripada mereka melakukan percobaan pembunuhan diriku."

"Oh, mengejutkan." Kau menanggapinya singkat.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Tetapi aku tidak dapat menahannya. Kau tahu kemarin Malfoy yang patah hati itu menceritakan tentangmu padaku dan aku kasihan padanya dan aku memutuskan untuk menyalurkan rasa kasihanku dalam sebuah ikatan. Dan Malfoy menerimaku, Hermione. Kau tidak perlu tahu kelanjutannya, karena itu sangat memalukan ketika aku mulai menggenggam tangan pucat Malfoy yang hangat itu."

Kau tersenyum, masih menatap pesta kembang api, kau menepuk bahu Harry.

"Selamat Harry,"

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, seisi kota digemparkan atas ditemukannya mayat tak teridentifikasi di depan kediaman keluarga Potter, diperkirakan mayat itu adalah mayat anak tunggal keluarga Potter, Harry Potter.

* * *

Fin

.

Hola, saya newbie dif ffn ini(?) dan ini fic pertama untuk fandom HarPot dan sangat sangat tijel–)v

Terinspirasi dari riddle yang dengan baik hati dibacakan teman dan mencoba mengembangkan walau sangat bisa ditebak kegagalannya–"


End file.
